Ron and Hermione go to Kissingtown
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: A 10th KingdomHarry Potter crossover. Ron and Hermione are on their honeymoon at Kissingtown. One-shot!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing but the plot. I think you already know that ;)

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ron and Hermione go to Kissingtown**

"Wow," Ron said with amazement shown on his face, "look at all these balloons!"

"This is wonderful!" Hermione said happily and looked around.

They have reached Kissingtown - the most romantic town in the Nine Kingdoms. They were here for their honeymoon. Their old friend, Wolf, has recommended this place for them to come and visit when they had the time, and this seemed to be the right time to do it. Their honeymoon was the best time ever to come to a town like this. Buildings were decorated with pink ribbons and heart-shaped balloons. Small pink and red papers were falling from the sky. Hermione tried to figure out if it was some kind of an enchantment that made the sky rain colorful papers, but she couldn't concentrate on that because Ron was actually dragging her with him to explore the town. People seemed to be walking in couples and pink heart-shaped butterflies were flying around them.

"I really wonder what kind of a charm do they use for that," Hermione said, looking at a couple who were holding hands and walking.

"Could you forget about charms for a while, please?" Ron asked, "this is supposed to be our honeymoon, you know."

"Sorry, dear. I can't help it. This place is amazing," she planted a light kiss on his lips and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

In fact, butterflies started to fly around them as well.

"They're cute," Ron said.

"Let's see what else do they have here," Hermione said and walked to look at the shops. Ron followed her.

"Ron, look at this!" Hermione said as she stared at the window of a gift shop. There was a little red box surrounded by pink butterflies, which were flying around it. In the box there was a little statue of a girl, which was dancing.

"Wow," Ron said as he watched the dancing statue, "this is amazing!"

"I'd like to buy it for Ginny. She'll like it," Hermione said.

"I bet she will. Let's get inside."

They entered the shop and saw many other kinds of gifts that seemed to be charmed to do something. There was a clock that sang a love song, an elf statue that bowed at them when they walked near it.

The shopkeeper approached them with a smile on his face.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"We'd like to buy that… er… dancing girl," Ron said.

"Oh, you mean the Dancing Princess. Good choice of a gift," the shopkeeper said, "one moment and I'll get it for you."

Ron and Hermione kept looking at the different items of the shop, while the shopkeeper went to the windowsill and took out the red box. He closed it and put it on the counter and started wrapping it with a white paper, which had red hearts printed on it.

"That would be fifty Wendells," the shopkeeper said.

"Wendells?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that's the official currency of the Fourth Kingdom."

"Oh, we don't have any Wendells," Ron said, "Only sickles and galleons."

"Well, wherever they're used at, we don't accept them," the shopkeeper said.

"What should we do now?" Hermione asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"I'll help!"

They turned to see a familiar face smiling at them near the door.

"Wolf!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hello, Ron!" Wolf said, "long time, no see!"

"Well, we never thought we'd be here," Ron said.

"Hello Wolf," Hermione said.

"Hermione! You look succulent! Huff puff! It's so good to see you two again!" Wolf gave them his famous strangling hugs and let them go only when he noticed they were almost breathless.

"How are you?" he asked.

"We're fine," Ron said, "we just got here and saw this little statue and decided to buy it."

"Only we forgot to exchange our money," Hermione said.

"Don't worry about that. You can do it later. I'll pay for this one," Wolf said and walked to the counter.

"Only if you'll let us pay you back," Hermione said.

"Huff puff! Do you have to?"

"We insist," Ron said.

"All right," Wolf said and paid the shopkeeper.

They walked out of the gift shop and Wolf led them through the streets of Kissingtown, introducing them to the different shops.

"This is the jewelry shop. I got Virginia's singing ring from here. Oh, and this is Lucky in Love Casino."

"You have a casino?" Hermione asked.

"Of course we do!"

"What's a casino?" Ron asked.

"It's a place where people go and play games with money. Most of the time, they end up losing fortunes," Hermione said.

"I won the Jack Rabbit Jack Pot when I came here with Tony and Virginia. That's how I got the money for her ring," Wolf said with a dreamy smile on his face, "I got rejected at first, but a singing ring has a lifetime guarantee! No girl can say no to it!"

"How interesting," Ron said as he stared at the golden doors of the casino.

They continued walking until Wolf stopped in front of a red building.

"This is Kissingtown's most famous restaurant. It's called The Love Diner. I'm hungry," Wolf said, "let's get in. Virginia must be here with Joy."

"Who's Joy?" Ron asked.

"Our daughter. She's five years old."

"I can't believe it's been five years already since we first met," Hermione said.

"Time goes fast," Wolf said and entered the restaurant. Ron and Hermione followed.

"Wolf! Over here!" Virginia called from a table in the far corner of the hall.

The three walked to where Virginia was sitting. She stood up as soon as they reached her.

"Hello, love," Wolf said and kissed his wife.

"Hi, honey," Virginia replied, "Ron! Hermione! It's so nice to see you two again!"

"Hello Virginia," Hermione said and hugged Virginia.

"It's been so long! How are you?" Virginia asked.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"How are you, Ron?" Virginia asked and hugged him, too.

"I'm pretty fine, thank you," Ron said, "you look wonderful."

"Thank you," Virginia blushed, and felt someone pulling her skirt. She looked down to see her five-year-old daughter standing next to her and smiling.

"Oh, Ron, Hermione, meet our little princess, Joy." Virginia picked her daughter up and kissed her.

"Hello, Joy!" Ron said.

"She's so beautiful," Hermione said, "She's got your eyes, Virginia."

"And my hair," Wolf said.

"Yeah, I can also see where she got that tail from." Ron said and pointed at the little tail that was showing from under Joy's dress.

"She's a half-wolf, too," Virginia said, "thankfully, she won't have to witness the unfairness against the wolves anymore because of the Royal Pardon of Wolves."

"That's wonderful to know," Hermione said, although she didn't know what was that pardon all about. She made a mental note to find a library and check it out.

"Why are we still standing? Sit down already!" Wolf said and sat down. The others joined him and a waitress brought them the menu.

They ordered their desired dishes and waited for their order to be ready. Wolf and Ron were deep into conversation about their jobs, while Hermione and Virginia talked about their lives during the last five years.

"How's Harry doing?" Virginia asked.

"He's fine. He and Luna are engaged," Hermione replied.

"How nice! Have they set a date yet?"

"Not yet. Luna wants to wait, but she wouldn't tell us the reason."

"What about Ginny? How is she doing?"

"Well, I'll tell you a secret, but don't tell Ron, all right?" Hermione whispered.

"Okay," Virginia said.

"She's dating Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT?" Virginia clapped her hands to her mouth, "sorry," she said as she noticed the strange looks on Ron and Wolf's faces.

"Is there something wrong?" Ron asked.

"No," Virginia smiled, "I was just surprised about what Hermione was telling me. You really have a strange village over there. Hogsmeade… am I right?"

"Yeah, it's called Hogsmeade. It's not that strange, but you can meet strange people there," Ron said and returned to his conversation with Wolf.

"Sorry," Virginia whispered to Hermione.

"It's all right," Hermione said, "I got the same reaction when Ginny told me."

The waitress came and served their food. Joy was happy to get her favorite dish: Lamb chops with a cup of milk.

"She's adorable," Hermione said.

"Wait 'till you see her outside," Wolf said, "she runs around the place and never gets tired."

After finishing their meals they all walked out of the restaurant. Wolf and Virginia went to the hotel where they were staying, while Ron and Hermione decided to have a little walk around the town.

As they headed toward the center of the town, Ron felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Wolf smiling at him.

"See that carriage over there?" Wolf pointed at an elegant white carriage, decorated with flowers and heart-shaped butterflies were flying around it. "Take her for a ride in that one. You won't regret it."

Before Ron could reply, Wolf gave him a wink and a tap on his shoulder and he went back to Virginia. Ron stood there wondering about Wolf's suggestion. He knew Wolf wouldn't suggest anything unless he perfectly knew what would happen next. With a proud smile in his face, Ron turned to Hermione, who was standing in front of a jewelry shop.

"Hermione," Ron said.

"Yes, dear?"

"Let's go for a ride in that carriage," he pointed at the carriage.

Hermione looked at it for a moment, and smiled. The fact that Ron has asked her for a ride has amazed her. He wasn't the romantic type, and that made her wonder whom he got that idea from. Well, somehow she knew Wolf had something to do with it.

As they climbed into the carriage, the driver closed the door and climbed into his seat. Hermione looked outside the window of the carriage with fascination. Ron kept staring at her, adoring her smile. He was glad that she liked this ride, although none of them knew where were they heading.

"This place is wonderful," Hermione said as she turned to look at Ron.

"You're wonderful," he replied with a smile.

Hermione smiled back and leaned closer to him. She looked into his eyes, which were showing his never-ending love.

The carriage stopped and they both looked outside.

"Looks like we've reached the final destination of the trip," Ron said as he looked out.

They got out of the carriage and looked around. They were standing in front of some kind of a memorial place. There was a huge white arc that had a red heart in the center. Under the arc there was a glass coffin and there were several couples around the place waiting for their turn to approach the coffin. Ron and Hermione walked closer and looked at the couples who walked to the coffin. The girl would lie in the coffin, while her boyfriend or fiancé would kneel next to it. There was a painter who drew portraits for the couples who were at the coffin.

"This is fabulous," Hermione whispered, "it's Snow White's glass coffin."

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Look," she pointed at the arc; "it says 'Snow White' in that heart. This must be the coffin where the seven dwarves placed her body after she was poisoned by her evil step mother."

"Want to give it a try?" Ron asked and she nodded.

They waited for their turn and after a couple of hours it was their turn. Ron helped Hermione climb into the coffin and she lay in it, while he picked up a royal cloak and put it around his shoulders.

"You look like royalty," Hermione said.

"Close your eyes," Ron said, "you're supposed to be dead."

Hermione obliged. She closed her eyes and lay in the coffin like she was really dead. Ron looked at her for a moment and shuddered at the sight. He would never want to see his love like this. He held her hand and took a deep breath.

"I remember when I saw your face,

You caught me smiling; I had to look away.

And I could not resist the promise of your kiss

Now, dream is all I do, of paradise and you." As Ron finished the poem he leaned closer to Hermione and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, desire showing in her eyes. She put her palm on his cheek and said:

"I want you to be beside me. Always," she said.

"Always," Ron said and pulled her up.

The heart-shaped butterflies surrounded them as they kissed, while people standing around them applauded. When they pulled away from their kiss, they looked around and blushed. They completely forgot that there were other people around them.

Ron helped Hermione out of the glass coffin and took her in his arms.

"I love you," Ron said.

"I love you, too." Hermione replied and buried her face in his chest.

They walked back to their carriage accompanied by the heart-shaped butterflies. Ron stopped for a moment and looked at them.

"Why do they keep following us?" he asked.

"They appear when two people are in love," Hermione replied.

Ron smiled at her and gave her another kiss before they climbed into the carriage and headed back to the center of the town.

**The End**


End file.
